


Mummy and Sherlock

by Flammablepie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammablepie/pseuds/Flammablepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots between Mummy Holmes and Sherlock. There will be Kid!lock/ Teen!lock and there will be a bit of Mycroft thrown in here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> I always get the impression that Sherlock had been bullied while he was in school and that he desperately tried not to tell anyone but Mummy always noticed and tried to help.
> 
> I've experienced it, up to year 8/ grade 8. Then it sort of stopped, but I still get the occasional, 'Weirdo' or 'You're not normal' thrown in once in awhile (but now I suppose they're just teasing?). It's not very pleasant guys. If you're a bully, please stop.
> 
> Senior school is Year 7 up, so Sherlock is about 11/12 and Mycroft is in Uni. Regarding the lack of a father, I just sort of ignored him, up to you to decide whether he died or walked out on them or is just plain busy that it is difficult to involve himself in their lives.
> 
> Enough with the ramble, on with it!

Sherlock's mother had pulled up at the school gates and was waiting for him. She heard some loud voices and she rolled the windows down to eavesdrop.

"Stay away from us you freak!"

"You're such a weird person, we don't want you here!"

"You're not normal!"

She didn't think much of it until she heard her son's voice.

"Leave me alone! It's not my fault you're all so stupid!"

She decided it was time to intervene and she got out of the car. She strode over to the group of them and came up behind her dark haired son. They all immediately shut up. She gave a stern look at the group of them before guiding her son back to the car silently.

The ride back home was quiet. Mummy had hoped that things would be different after changing him to a new school for senior school — she was wrong. It was the same here as it was there. When they had arrived, Sherlock promptly went up to his room. She had decided to give him some time before going up to see him.

"Sherlock?" She whispered while knocking on his door.

"Go away, mummy," he muttered.

"Sherlock, please, come out," she pleaded, "come and walk with me in the gardens," she said gently

There was a silence before she heard some rustling followed by the turning of the lock. When he opened the door, she was faced with a slightly red eyed Sherlock. They were strolling, admiring the crimson autumn leaves when she spoke up, "Sherlock, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to, mummy, I could handle it myself," he muttered.

"Sherlock," she crooned, "You're not an adult, you can ask for help,"

She heard a small sniffle.

"From who? I'm all alone mummy. I'll always be alone," he tried to put on a neutral voice but it was failing.

Mummy felt a pang of guilt. What had she done wrong? Did Sherlock really think he was all alone? Maybe she should have done something more about the bullying? She had talked to the principal and the teachers but it didn't have much of an effect. She even changed his schools. She sighed — she was at her wit's end.

She gently grasped his shoulders and looked at him a little sadly.

"Sherlock, you have me and Mykee,"

"But no one in school likes me,"

"They don't understand you, Sherly, they're not worth your time. You're just too smart for them. You have a gift Sherlock. You're special. You'll always be better than them,"

She wiped a stray tear from his eyes and gave him a small smile. Sherlock beamed back.

"Now come, darling, I've baked some cookies,"

"I noticed," Sherlock grinned, remarking upon some flour stains on her sleeves.

She gave a small chuckle.

"I also bought a new puzzle for you, shall we try it out?"

Sherlock gave her a Cheshire smile, nodded and happily followed behind his mother.


	2. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy and Sherlock go on a car ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short guys, I need to study
> 
> I've always wanted to learn both the Latin and English names of well, not plants, but sea creatures. 
> 
> I didn't want to name any specific cities or colleges just cause. So feel free to imagine any setting you want :)

"Mummmmyyyyyy," Sherlock whined, "I'm boreeedddd"

"Sherlock, please, I need to mind the road,"

He looked at her and sulked. They were on the way to visit Mycroft, who was currently attending a Uni about an hours drive away from the Holmes' Manor. Sherlock was very excited about visiting his brother, he'd never admit it, but he missed him. Mummy was just as excited, however, Sherlock was causing her a bit of trouble.

"Listen, Sherly, why don't you tell me about the people in the passing cars?"  
"That lady is rushing. She's late for work and her son is having problems at school"

Mummy never knew how her boys did it but they always seemed to be accurate. Very accurate. Mycroft more so than Sherlock. He continued deducing people until they hit the highway where she sped up.

"You're going too fast, mummy," he complained, "slow down,"  
"Sorry, darling, I can't"

Sherlock continued to sulk. Oh, he was so bored. Then Mummy got an idea.

"Sherly, in my handbag, there's a copy of today's newspaper and a pen, why don't you try the crossword puzzle on the back?"

He rifled through her bag and found what he was looking for. He started doing the crossword, pausing every once in a while to stare into space and think. To Mummy's surprise, he had finished it in fifteen minutes, correctly and in pen. She could see he was starting to get bored again but she didn't have anything for him. To her relief, he started naming the various species of plants along the highway. Sherlock was doing fantastic, he could give both the Latin and the English names. Soon, the college came into view and he started squirming in his seat — eager to get out.

When they pulled up at the Uni, Mycroft came to greet them. Mummy had a few quiet words with him while Sherlock prodded a caterpillar with a twig. Mycroft took them on a tour of the place and then they all had some tea in a quaint cafe near by. Soon, it was time to go back home and Mummy was worried that the return trip would be plagued by Sherlock complaining that he was bored. But thankfully, a few minutes into the drive, he fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half a song-fic? a quarter a song-fic? It's just a tiny bit at the end. The song is called Sleepless Sailor by Kate Rusby. I heard it awhile back and I listen to it now when I can't sleep. Whenever I fall sick I always get nightmares. About me fighting dragons. It's frightening and I hate falling sick.
> 
> A kind of young Sherlock here? About 11/12-ish?

Mummy silently opened the door to Sherlock's room and peeped in. The curtains were drawn, blotting out the sun, only a few stray beams streamed in from the gaps. He was down with a fever and he didn't seem to be getting better. She watched him closely. He was tossing and turning and was mumbling some nonsense about a chemical equation.

"Sherlock?" She whispered, "Sherlock?"  
"Mmmmhmm. Mummy is that you?" His speech was slightly slurred.  
"How're you feeling? Any better?"  
"No," he turned away from her.

Mummy sighed. It had been three days and Sherlock showed no sign of recovery. She had no clue how it started, just that one day her son came back home and collapsed on his bed. When he didn't come down for dinner, she decided to check on him, only to find him burning up. She had managed to drag him out of bed to get him to change into his pyjamas and tuck him in to bed. She sternly told him that he was to not go anywhere or get out of bed. Mummy was certain that a few days of bed rest would get him well again but his high temperature didn't waver and now she was more worried than ever.

"I'm going to get make you some soup, I'll be back in a moment"

He muttered some reply and she promptly left to dig out some old family recipe for chicken soup. Sherlock, on the other hand, fell into a restless slumber tormented by nightmares.

"RAISE THE SAILS! FIRE THE CANONS!"

"Captain it's no use! The Kraken's got us in her grip! We need to abandon ship!"

He contemplates silently for a moment when his thoughts were interrupted.

"It's the curse! The curse from the loot we stole! She's here to fulfill it!"

The black flag danced as the wind howled and The Kraken's tentacles tightened around the ship, breaking it in half. Wood splinters everywhere, the sound of the screams of frightened men and the last few canons going off deafens his ears. Then he falls. He falls into the water. Into the abyss. Into oblivion.

Sherlock.

Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" Mummy screamed, "Sherlock, wake up, it's just a nightmare,"

He was thrashing about in his sleep and she managed to wake him up to calm him. The bowl of hot soup was on his bedside table and he sat up in his bed as Mummy offered it to him. Sherlock had succeeded to finish most of it without dripping any of it on the covers and sunk back into bed.

Mummy looked at him kindly, albeit a bit sadly as well. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy and sweaty, and he was also shivering. She needed him to sleep and not be plagued by horrid nightmares anymore. Then she started to sing softly.

I once was a sailor, a young man and brave  
Da da dum, da da dum dee  
My nights were once sleepless,  
My peace I would crave  
Carry me home to the sea.

Sherlock cracked an eye open at her. It had been so long since he heard this song. Mummy used to sing this to him and Mycroft when they were younger. Her voice was sweet and soothing and slowly felt himself relax.

Da da dum day, da da dum dee  
Drift away sailor boys on the deep sea  
Worry no more for you're safe now with me  
Rest in my arms and my sweet melody.

His thoughts grew hazy and he felt himself slipping away. Mummy's voice was growing more and more distant until it was replaced with peaceful dreams. She looked down at her sleeping son and planted a small kiss on his forehead before quietly leaving his room. If he wasn't better by tomorrow she'd need to call a doctor, but for now, he'd be alright.


End file.
